


Beater

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Unbetaed and written for Vic based on one of her LJ icons.

Hermione is the clever one. Even without her books, she can think of things that would never occur to Ron. It infuriates him, and he loves her for it. It has given the world shape since he was eleven.

Harry is the hero. Harry would hate that Ron thinks of him that way, but what else is one to think of a best mate who throws himself headlong into danger in order to protect others? Ron was in awe of Harry when they first met, the fabled Boy Who Lived. Ron is more in awe of Harry now, because he's seen the thin line between living and dead, and he's seen Harry walk it like a tightrope.

Most of the time, Ron thinks of himself as just another Weasley. Not even one of the memorable ones, at that. He's not a hero, he's not clever, and he's not even particularly good at the type of wizardry that gets one noticed. He's a too-tall redhead with a knack for Wizard's Chess and a passion for Quidditch.

But he's the only one who can calm Harry down when the nightmares come, and he's the only one who can convince Hermione to sleep when she's certain she'll find the answer to McGonagall's coma with "just one more book, Ron, I'm sure of it."

He's the one Dumbledore told, just before the battle that killed the old Headmaster, "You are the heart, Ron Weasley. Never forget, you are the heart."

And so he does his best to keep beating.


End file.
